A Kingdom for a King
by Marcycowgirl
Summary: Sarah has found a way to hide from him, but the Goblin King hasn't given up just yet. He will change everything in order to have her.
1. Chapter 1

In an old shop that smelled of incense and old books an elderly woman, black hair peppered with grey strands lit candles in the back at an alter. She could feel an unbalance in the realms and searched for the source. The bells of the front door opening pulled her away from her search. Standing she smoothed out her jeans and light blue top and stepped out into the shop.

Two girls looked around the shop, one with flaming red hair and honeyed brown eyes wearing a short green dress, the other with long straight brown hair and green eyes wearing blue jeans and a black button up blouse. The red head urged her friend into the store and walked up to the owner.

"Rosie, my friend here can use your help." Pushing her friend forward the girl fidgeted, trying to appear as small as possible. Rosie picked up the girl's hand and looked it over. Eyes widened when she saw fate running in the pulse of this girl that could be no older than fourteen.

"My goodness child, what have you stumbled into?" She yanked her hand away and stepped back looking around the store as though someone might burst in at any moment. Her friend placed an arm around her shoulder to offer her some comfort.

"She thinks something is after her. She says-"

"I know he's after me!" The shout came as a surprise to both women. "Sorry Jane, but he's always watching. I can feel him hovering over me like a shadow." Looking up at the expert, young green eyes pouring out her fear and pleas. "I just want some freedom from him"

Nodding sympathetically the woman stepped into the back room. Reaching up onto one of the shelves against the back wall she grabbed a small wooden box. Flipping it open, dust falling to the floor she grabbed a large ring with a white stone mounted on it in the center. Going back to the girls she held out the ring.

"Wear this, and no one can look upon you without your consent. It will keep you well hidden my dear." The child took the ring and slid it onto her middle finger on her right hand. She could feel a warm sheet wrap around her and a weight fall off from her back. Smiling and laughing she threw her arms around the woman, shoulders shaking while she cried. "You're welcome…."

"Sarah…. thank you. You have no idea what you've done."

A fierce roar came from the throne while a crystal ball flew across the room to shatter on the ground. every goblin stopped to see their king breathing heavy messy hair falling in his face eyes far away. He bagman to pace back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Get out…." The small creatures sat in confusion on the floor. When none of them followed his demand Jareth grabbed one of them and threw him out the window. "I said OUT!" The room vibrated from the outburst and every thing that could move from that room was gone in seconds. Smoothing some stray hairs from his face he looked at the empty room and shook his head "This is not over precious" a smirk slid across his face "You've simply changed the game"

Striding calmly out of the throne room, he made his way to his private library. Touching a gloved finger to his lips he placed his foot against a bookshelf and walked up the side of it to the very top. Tracing a careful finger over the spines of the books he found what he needed. Pulling out the book he sat down against the shelf. It would time to prepare, but Sarah hadn't seen the last of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcy Cowgirl here. I didn't think this story would get much notice, but I'm glad to see I was wrong. Gonna try for longer chapters and I do ask for patience because I do have school and my original stories to work on as well. I Don't own Labyrinth or any music reference I make.

Eight Years Later

Light sifted through the window while the smell of bacon and french toast filled the air. Snuggling into a cozy red comforter Sarah smiled. Sitting up reaching her arms up in a relaxed stretch she made a noise resembling a moaning cat, a few joints popping in the process.

"Morning sleepy head" A deep husky voice came from the kitchen. Sarah threw off the covers and skipped through the door attaching herself to the side of a tall chocolate skinned man with shoulder length dreads, flipping the french toast on the griddle. Getting up on her toes she kissed him on the cheek sneaking a piece of bacon from the counter.

"I saw that"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sticking the bacon in her mouth she eyed him defiantly. He only shook his head and swooped down placing his mouth over hers, robbing her of the crisped meat. She threw her arms around his neck and legs around his waist making him support her.

"You're gonna make me burn breakfast" He touched her nose making her scrunch up her face.

"But Damian…." Sticking out her bottom lip Sarah tried to look cute.

"No buts" Damian gripped her's filmy though while she jumped down earning him quick swat. As she turned to get back to bedroom to get dressed the room began to shake. Sarah gripped the counter and looked around in a panic while Damian held the cabinets closed. The few pictures they had hanging on the walls came crashing down while the sound of car alarms polluted the area. Sarah thumbed the ring on her right hand nervously until the shaking stopped.

"Just an earthquake, strange for Virginia though" Damian rested a hand on her shoulder. Sarah nodded and pushed past him going to where the radio had fallen to the ground. Flipping it on she went to the news station to find the full story.

" Well that was some little shaker guys, we're trying to find out where it was centered but we're seeing posts about it from people all the way in Texas"

Keeping the radio on, Sarah made her way to the bedroom to get changed. The station began to take phone calls from people, finding out the damage and what not. Opening her closet Sarah pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. Slipping into the new clothes she stopped cold while stories changed on the radio.

"People are talking about this elaborate maze that has appeared in the middle of the Mojave Desert. It spans out for miles from the looks of it and there seems to be a building in the center of it." Running over to the radio Sarah clicked it off. Damian stepped into the room holding a plate in his hands smiling warmly.

"Breakfast is served" He held out the golden brown offering of deliciousness only to have her sit down shaking her head. "Babe whats wrong?"

Words couldn't come from her throat. Her lips moved to tell him everything but she couldn't even find the air to breathe. A vibrating cellphone pulled his attention away from her mild episode.

"Damian here" The professional tone came clear in his voice. "Yes sir I'll be there as soon as possible." Hanging up the phone he placed the plate in Sarah's lap. "Something odd is happing out west. I need to go into the station and fill in while they send reporters out. We'll talk about this later okay?"

Sarah could only nod while he kissed her cheek and left. It was only a matter of time until she was found.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcy here, and I got some questions that I will go ahead and clear up.

FireShifter: The Mojave Desert is in the western US covering parts of California and Nevada. Damian is Sarah's boyfriend

Lylabeth: Damian is not from the Caribbean. His back story is most likely going to come into play later on.

I love the support you all are giving me, it makes this all the more fun for me to write. I don't own Labyrinth

Shouts and panic filled the halls of the United Nations building as accusations flew around landing on different countries for the new structure on U.S. soil. Pointed fingers and threats of war clouded the sound of clicking boots approaching the podium. A gloved hand tapped the microphone, sound echoing off the halls. Every man and woman looked up to see a tall regal figure wearing a black armor a long dark cloak falling from his shoulders to the floor. His blonde hair sticking out at odd angles tipped with hughes of red, mismatched eyes glistening with delight and a pointed smile on his lips.

"Greetings to you all" His voice was smooth and controlled watching each face in the room. "I see you have noticed my humble labyrinth has appeared in your realm. I have simply come to inform you all that I am your new king, and will be accepting your surrender"

The entire chamber paused as the words sunk in and one man burst into a fit of laughter. Others followed suit and men wearing black rushed their way to the man claiming to be a king on the stage. When they got within three feet, the ground opened up beneath both of them and they were gone.

"I thought you all would take some convincing." With a roll of his wrist a clear glass orb appeared in his hand. The few that payed attention gave a look of concern when the clear crystal began to have a mass of green and black moving within it, excited shouts coming from with in. With a cruel laughter he smashed the sphere to the ground and an army of tiny mutated creatures came spilling out flooding the room.

People fled to the exits in a shallow attempt of escape, but many were grabbed and torn apart by the goblins while their king stood there with an air of triumph. Whistling a call for his army's return the blood stained room was clear. Casting a glance to the survivors he tsked.

"I give your countries 13 hours to announce their surrender.I would hate to have my goblins kill so needlessly." Smiling smugly the man disappeared leaving the stunned crowed behind.

Sarah had the television on, waiting to see Damian get on to do his report. Sitting cross legged on the couch leg twitching she watched the clock. He had left hours ago but there was still nothing about the formation out in the desert.

"It's on the other side of the country" attempting to calm her nerves gripping her feet and rocking back and forth. "This isn't anything at all to worry about."

As the words left her mouth a Breaking News flashed across the screen. They showed events that had taken place at the UN and the man that had caused it all. Placing a hand over her mouth Sarah reminded herself to breathe. She bit the palm of her hand and screamed when they announced that people were killed and the order for surrender had been issued.

"15 countries have already issued their surrender-" Grabbing the remote she turned off the TV and grabbed her keys and phone. There was only one person she could go to, and hopefully she had a solution.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcy here folks. I'm honestly surprised the support I've been getting and honestly you all have no idea how much I smile when I see a Follow Favorite or Review. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I don't own Labyrinth.

An old gray jeep pulled up by the shop with bars, and signs that read "Step In For A Spell" or "Mind Your Brooms" in the windows. Sarah drummed her nails against the steering wheel, trying to get her mind to return to rational thought. Checking out the window to make sure no one was watching for her, she opened the door and rushed for the building. Slamming herself behind the door she could smell sage and dragon's blood burning in the back.

"Rosie!" she called for the woman a sliver of her panic slipping into her voice. The elderly woman came from the back, her hair a soft silver done up in a tight bun, the wrinkles around her mouth coming up into a smile while the lines in her forehead showed her worry.

"He's here." She walked forward running a hand through her hair. "How could he be here? He shouldn't be able to come through like that and bring that _thing _with him." Not looking at anything, she crossed her arms to comfort herself. Rosie walked over arms stretched out wide to embrace the girl.

"I'm sorry my dear, I should have seen that this may happen" Stepping back she took the girl's hand and lead her to the back room. Sarah could only look in awe when she saw the tomes resting against the wall neatly on their shelves. On the other side was a table lines with candles of various colors with carvings running down the sides. The room smelled of spices and had a heavy warmth to it.

Rosie knelt down at the table lightly patting the space next to her for Sarah to join. Sarah went to her knees watching intently as the woman grabbed a purple candle with an eye with arrows pointing out carved into it. With intense focus she lit the candle and the flame that came from it almost blinded them both.

Sarah jerked away covering her eyes but Rosie only closed her eyes for a second, then returned her focus. After a few moments the flame went out on it's own leaving behind a puddle of wax. Gripping Sarah's hand, Rosie lead her to the exit.

"You must leave. He won't be able to see you with magic while you wear that ring, but he will soon have eyes and ears every where." Rosie stopped at the door and grabbed Sarah by the shoulders. "Do you have anywhere you can go?"

Thinking through Rosie's sudden panic, Sarah remembered the cabin her family had in the valley. Once she nodded he head Rosie grazed her lips against her cheek.

"Trust no one Sarah. Go out only when you need to. If he finds you, he'll never let go"

With Rosie's warning Sarah fled to her jeep and speed out to get home and pack. Her eyes strayed from the road to see if she was being followed, but the coast seemed to be clear. When she got home she went to the bedroom to see Damian sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" His tone only showed concern, still Sarah paused. Walking over to the closet she threw out a duffle bag that landed right in his lap.

"We need to leave." Flipping through her clothes she grabbed simple jeans and t-shirts that could be thrown on quickly and easy to blend in. Folding them hurriedly she placed them in the bag.

"What? Why?" The questions fell on deaf ears while she kept on packing. He stood and grabbed her by the shoulders, but she thrashed out of his hold. "Sarah what's going on with you?"

She bit her lip looking up at him a moisture clinging to the edge of her eyes. "You have to trust me. I need to leave, and you can either come with me or stay here."

He stepped away pressing hand to his forehead. Without waiting for his response Sarah went back to packing. Damian sighed and cursed grabbing some clothes and placing them in the bag.

She looked at him surprised and he only smiled and kissed her.

"You're lucky I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I have a convention in 2 weeks and a half finished costly, so this may be the last update for a few weeks. Also been going over more of the main plot and think I got something solid. In all honestly if I don't post again by March 7th, send diet ginger ale to VA because midterms might have killed me. I hope you all enjoy this, I don't own Labyrinth.

Blue skies turned to an cold cruel gray as they drove into the mountains. The five hour drive was filled with a vociferous silence for Damian, while he watched Sarah sitting next to him her feet on the dash. She still did not answer why they had to leave or why she was so adamant about the whole ordeal.

Sarah on the other hand relished in the peace, giving her mind a chance to breathe and further think of a plan. They were able to grab enough food to last a few weeks, possibly a month if they were careful. Turning her head to look at Damian, his eyes locked on the road, she wondered if he could handle the truth. Even more so if she could stand to live through her mistake all over again.

The jeep pulled up to the old fashioned wooden cabin humbly nestled under the shelter of trees. It could only be seen by someone that knew it was there, making a perfect hide away. As she reached to open the door, Damian clicked all the doors locked.

"You need to tell me what all this is about." His tone was stern, but a wave of his unease came seeping through. Panicking to find a good answer to buy her time, she strutted out something about riots in the city.

He smacked his hand against the wheel forcing the alarm to sound off. He gripped the wheel firmly taking a deep breath through flared nostrils.

"Dammit Sarah, I am dropping everything to go with you, and you can't even tell me why?" He began laughing despite himself pressing his palm against his forehead. "This is crazy! We're going back-" Before he could finished Sarah grabbed her bag from the floor, unlocked the door and had it open.

"You can go back." She swung herself out the door and bag over her shoulder, "I'm going to be here. You're right I can't tell you why, but being away from everyone and everything is the best thing for now."

Shaking her head she walked up to the cabin, grabbing a key from a faux rock and opened the door. It creaked on it's hinges and light flooded onto brown suede furniture and a rug that came from the 70's. Dropping her bags on the ground she threw herself onto the couch, biting into a cushion and screaming.

"You know I hate it when you get all drama school on me," The strong soothing voice came from the door. Sarah looked up to see Damian standing in the doorway the rest of his bags in his arms. Walking into the room he dropped the bags into the coffee table and knelt next to her stroking her hair. " and I swear if I didn't love you, I would have never even driven up here." Pulling her closer for a chaste kiss. "We'll do this your way, but eventually I need answers"

"I know" She placed her hand over his and sighed.

Jareth sat in his throne room, goblins around him embracing spirits and meets their new home provided. He tapped a riding crop against his heel awaiting the surrender of the last few countries. After seeing the examples made from those who mocked his power, many bent the knee within the matter of the hour. Still he grew impatient, the mortal stubbornness was as much annoying as it was pointless.

A brown wrinkled figure with a large nose and a white beard wearing a bird on his head wondered into the throne room, mumbling to himself. Jareth sat up straight thrusting himself from his throne. Striding over to the wireman goblins scattering out of the way with each click of his heels.

"Ahh here to give me the latest report. Tell me, who else has come to their sense and accepted that I am the new ruler of this realm?" Pointed teeth formed a smug smile as his hands stretched out wide to express the vastness of his kingdom.

"There is only a few that have not Sire. We do face the problem that one that is refusing, is one we are residing in right now." The old man mumbled and groaned, his hat clicking disapprovingly.

"Doing all this effort for one little chicly, can't blame them for saying no." Mismatched eyes narrowed at the avian accessory, making it cower down in submission.

"I can solve this quiet simply" Turning on his heel he stepped towers the east, fading away to nothing.

A gray old man wearing a blue suit and a red tie, a flag pin upon his lapel was being ushered down a hall by a group of black suited men each listening to their earpiece. Coming down to large wooden doors at the end of the hall, the man in blue nodded to the rest who then placed themselves on either side of the doorway. Opening the door he slipped in to his office with a garden view and an eagle rug in the middle of the office.

As he stepped towards his desk his leather chair swirled around and sitting upon it was the man claiming himself king, and a blonde curly haired girl wearing a pink dress sitting in the man's lap.

"Daddy!" She jumped down from the chair and ran to embrace her stunned father.

"How did you get in here?" He pushed his little girl behind him and away from the crazed man.

"Why Mr. President, I was simply wondering why you were taking so long to respond to my proposal." The Goblin King adjusted his gloves, leaning against the desk in a mock professional manor. "When I came to find you, I found the most enchanting child. You're daughter is a real sweetheart" Smiling his pointed teeth pocking out from beneath his lips. "She even inspired me to offer you something special. Something no other dignitary will receive"

"And what would that be?"

"A choice" With a roll of his wrist a crystal war resting in his fingertips. "Your country, or your little girl?"

"And if I refuse to choose?" Jareth raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Then you will loose both. Now this offer does expire, fairly soon actually. So I suggest you decide"

The President rushed forward and smacked the crystal out of his hand. Gripping the magical man by the front of his shirt he pulled him out of his chair. The girl's eyes wondered to the crystal tossed aside on the floor and walked over to retrieve it.

"You must not be too smart. In case you didn't know, we don't negotiate with terrorists here"

"My offer still stands Mr. President, and I do suggest you make your choice." Tilting his head he made the man look to see his daughter reach out and pick up the crystal. In that second she began to scream, her skin began to look like it was boiling. Blisters forming on her arms and face bursting into patches of black puss streams of red spilled from her eyes.

"Sophie!" He called and dove down to her level and tried to pry to the crystal from her hands but it had fused into her fingers.

"You can save her" Stalking over, conjuring a piece of parchment and quill in his hand he hung it in the President's face. "Just give me what I want."

"Daddy please!" The cries from his little girl possessed him as he snatched the quill and scratched his name into the paper. Once the ink was in place every ounce of suffering was pulled from the child back into the crystal that popped in her hand. Sobbing she wrapped her arms around her father who only patted her back.

"I thought you would see things my way." Rolling up the parchment he sent it back to his palace library. Reaching over to pat the girl on the head he whispered in the man's ear. "I look forward to your announcement to the world, my good man."

He stepped towards the window and disappeared, leaving the two to comfort each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Marcy here for all you boys and girls, and slightly earlier than I expected to be. I guess this is just a midterm gift to everyone right now. I've gotten a lot of positive feedback about Dark Jareth, and that makes me all the more confident to say there will be more of that to come. I guess that is enough talk from me, on with the story. I don't own Labyrinth.

A harsh bang rang through the hall of the apartment building's hallway while men in black armor broke down the door to one bedroom apartment. Neighbors looked through their peepholes to see their new king casually stride through the broken doorway. The click of his boots against the floors, fingers laced behind his back while he looked at the vacant rooms. Pictures of a raven haired ivory skinned woman, wrapped around an ebony skinned man hung on the wall in the living room.

Jareth stared at the picture for a moment, mismatched eyes locked on Sarah's face. Her soft warm green eyes smiling through the glass at him, with hair falling smoothly over her shoulders. Brushing a hand over the picture as though to stroke his cheek he felt himself ease at just the sense of being near her. Lifting his gaze to the man holding her ice filled his veins. Curling his fingers into his palm feeling every muscle tense, he threw his fist into the man's face, shattering the glass and getting shards into his gloves.

"Your Majesty" One of the guards spoke up from behind him. He turned on his heel and walked calmly into the bedroom. Looking over the bed that his Sarah shared with another man, he had to suppress the urge to burn down the entire building. Calming his rage with a smooth breath, he reached over the pillow and plucked a single hair from the fabric.

"She is on the run. I want her found and brought to me." Looking to each man in his presence with a firm ruling stare. "No harm is to fall to her, if I receive her with a single mark each one of your necks will meet the blade."

Sarah snuck out of the cabin late in the night while Damian slept. She envied his ability to be ignorant of the true danger and to meet sleep with ease. Wrapping her arms around herself she stared up at the sky, each star glimmering through the sky and winking down to earth. She outlined each constellation and retraced the mythology for each one.

Buzz of insects was a calming sonnet to her restless nerves. Letting herself slide to the ground to lay down, she hummed a lost forgotten melody that she couldn't place. Just before she could relax into soothing slumber the call of an owl jerked her back to life. She tossed herself to look in a panicked glance, but couldn't spot the avian creature. Gathering herself she ran back into the cabin, latching the door closed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Good morning to you all, and I say morning because it is 5 am and I have not slept. That being said, six cups of coffee late at night is not good for sleep or stomach. Just don't do it. Still I guess this works out okay for you because I have nothing to do but write. I don't own Labyrinth.

In the dark stone chambers, the Goblin King sat at the edge of his bed twirling a strand of long brown hair between his fingers. Mismatched eyes looking at the abandoned fragment as though it held all the answers of how to find her. A knock came from the door but it didn't pull his focus away until a elderly man walked in holding a silver covered tray. He held himself proudly, silver hair swept back smoothly as he wore navy blue robes that resembled a monk.

"I see you haven't failed me Merrick"

Merrick set the tray down next to the king on the bed and lifted the cover to reveal a crystal goblet, holding a gold liquid a light fog flowing over the edges.

"I have yet to do so Sire." He stood straight, holding the cover of the tray behind his back. "Simply place a remnant into the mix, breathe in the fumes, and wait for rest. May I speak freely sir?" A look of concern came over his face, as his king had not looked up from the follicle since he had entered the room.

"If you are going to tell me to leave her be, you may not" his reply left no room for argument, but Merrick did not faultier.

"This girl you are chasing is the least of your concerns. That hole you opened to combine the realms has not closed. What happens if others pass through? You have groups banning together for a fight already, if another realm collides-"

"Then I will conquer them as well." Jareth lifted his determined filled gaze at his advisor. "I knew these mortals would rebel, and I will wipe it out when the time is right, but I will not have my Sarah out in the middle of a battle ground when she would be safe here."

"Forgive me Sire, I should not question you." Merrick bowed at the waist and turned to leave, worry still buzzing in his ear.

Once the king was alone the king sighed, looking back at the hair wrapped around his finger. She may have stopped him from scrying upon her, but there were other ways. Dropping the strand into the liquid he watched it dissolve on impact. Grasping the goblet at the stem, he lifted it to his nose and inhaled the the fumes. As sleep embraced him a smirk danced across his lips while he laid back.

"Sweet dreams precious."

Sarah woke up to the sound of music playing from the old record player in the front room. She began to hum along with Every Little Thing She Does is Magic, as she pulled herself out of bed and walked out to see Damian standing by the record player bobbing his head to the beat.

"Since when do you like The Police?" She asked walking to wrap her arms around him from behind. He grabbed her hand and spun her and pulled her into a dance.

"Just felt like it fit for now love" She looked up at him skeptical but rested her head against his bare chest as Sting's voice swept her away. Soon the song changed to Every Breath You Take making their dance slow to the beat. He lifted a hand and stroked her hair, pressing her face against her head to take in her scent. Sarah nuzzled in closer to his chest singing along softly.

"Oh you turn my world precious thing" Sarah froze, eyes opened wide as the words awoken sleeping memories.

"What was that?"

"Oh I've missed you my Sarah" The voice was no longer Damain's, but a smooth low voice with a crisp accent. She tried to pull away, but her wrapped his arms around her firmly. "Shhhh lets not ruin the moment dear."

She just tensed in his grip locking her jaw refusing to look upon him.

"You're not really here"

"No, simply in your dreams." He lightly gripped her face making her look to face him. "My, your beauty has only grown with you love. Oh how I've missed you." Moving his face closer to hers so his lips were a whisper from hers. "Soon you'll be with me, as you should be."

Sarah shoved him away screaming, fists pounding and legs thrashing for freedom. He chuckled at her fire and let her loose watching as she backed away to the couch.

"You won't catch me Jareth. You have no power over me!" She screamed with confidence, hiding the doubt that was building. He stepped close to her chuckling cruelly, making her step back until she fell against the couch.

"Oh my dear sweet Sarah," he stalked over her, pinning her down to the soft cushion. "We both know that is simply not true"

Sarah bolted out of bed with a start breathing heavy, tears at the edge of her eyes. Taking a few moments to calm down, and test she was truly awake, Sarah started to lay back eye open. Turning over to see if Damian was still asleep, she found him awake, looking up angrily at the ceiling.

"Who is Jareth?"

Hope you guys like this. By the way fun little fact, Sting was the second choice for the Goblin King, Michael Jackson was the first. When those two turned it down they asked David Bowie who said yes. The more you know. I'll try to update soon but till then!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I'm gonna be straight. Slightly buzzed here right now, but that might be the only way I get confidence to even write this chapter. Atleast I'm not to the point I start burning things, that has gone bad in the past. Still let it be known, this might not be the let time this happens. Don't judge me. I only own my characters, not Labyrinth.

Sarah sat on the couch, eyes fixed on the ground while Damian stood between the bedroom and the front door. She had told him everything: the wish, the Labyrinth, and the mad king that had haunted her ever since. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence waiting for the other to explode in response.

"Why is he here now?" He asked trying to keep a small bit of reason in the madness of the situation.

"I wish-" Sarah stopped herself short, unsure of what would happen is she finished. "I don't know. I just know I'm not going to give him the chance to find me."

Damian began to pace between her and the front door, pushing his braids from is face.

"Maybe he's not looking for you." his voice called for a slice of sanity, "It's been almost ten years right? This could have nothing to do with you. He's probably forgotten all about you. We can just go ba-"

Sarah stood up and placed a hand on his chest to make him face her. Her green eyes were tired and looked into his with just enough warmth to count for contact. He took her hand and pressed it against his face before kissing the palm.

"Damian, I love you." words began to catch inside her throat, but she swallowed forced them to her lips. "I can't ask you to seal yourself to me and I can't go back." He looked down to her shaking his head but she cupped his face. "I would rather you have a choice, than live running with me."

She walked over to the front door, grabbing the car keys off the table as she passed and opened the door. Dangling the keys from the fingers she nodded her head towards the car with a smile lying on her lips. Damian could only stand for a moment as the decision played pong across his mind. Taking a harsh step forward he stepped to the door, snatching the keys from her fingers, and sprinting to the car. Tears edged at her eyes while she looked down.

"Sarah!" She looked up to see him standing at the car, driver's door wide open. "We're gonna need more supplies right? Beef Jerky or Trail Mix?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she smiled wide genuinely.

"Why not both?" Damian returned her smile as he jumped into the car and pulled off to the main road,

The local grocery was quiet, with just a few workers and the shelves almost bare. Damian grabbed a small cart and walked past where the local paper was displayed. Stopping for a second to gaze over the front page, he saw the list of countries that had surrendered to the new king.

"Times just got weird huh?" A deep feminine voice with a harsh southern twang came from behind the counter. "Some flashy man with some parlor tricks tells everyone to bow, and folks actually listen." A woman with orange red hair, yellow lipstick and blue eyeshadow shook her head, then looked at Damian with a new intensity.

"Do I know you?" Her eyes squinted though she were zooming in on every little feature, but Damian just shook his head.

"No Ma'am, just passing through." He pushed the cart past the front, and went to the dried foods and junk that wouldn't expire for years.

Damian paid for his things, still receiving a quizzical stare from the old cashier, and made his way out the door. Loading up the car he did not have time to react when a black bag slipped over his head and a police baton crashed into his skull.


	9. Chapter 9

Marcy here with a new chapter, and everyone can thank my friend for making me write this tonight. She read the story today, ranted about the cliffhanger and knowing her, will not let me sleep until I update. Before I get to the story though I want everyone's opinion real quick. I've been doing short chapters on a weekly basis, but the past 8 chapters could have all been one long chapter. So do you guys like the regular updates with short chapters, or would you like long chapter but only get them possibly every other month? I don't own Labyrinth.

Damian tried to sit up in the moving vehicle, his skull shaking and bile rising into his throat. The rocking of the car did not help his dizziness, neither did the high pitch buzz in his ears. Words danced to his tongue but could only come out in mumbled groans.

"Looks like he's coming too" A throaty feminine voice came from the front seat. Damian moved his hands, but found they were zip tied together. A hand reached to the back seat and ripped off the black bag. He closed his eyes and flinched away.

"Damn Jake, you left a good mark on this one." The woman turned his head to show a large bump that was taking form on the back of his head. "Still not as bad as the others."

Opening his eyes Damian saw that in the front seat were two people wearing black helmets that covered their faces, and riot armor that covered the rest of them. Looking out the window he could only see trees passing by on an unfamiliar road.

"Heh yeah," The driver spoke up with a gruff southern accent. "this one should be fun too. Gotta have more fight than the old fart and that bitch wife of his."

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Damian groaned out sinking his face into the cushion trying to block out light and ease his throbbing head. Jake laughed and took a sharp turn down an unpaved road, making Damian hit his head on the door.

"We're the guys who picked the right side" The woman said cooly, as the car pulled to a stop.

"Now Mag, don't get attached. Boss was clear on what to do with this one when we're done" Jake scolded grabbing the door open waking to the back grabbing Damian pulling him out. They had brought him to a small pack of trailers just off the side of the main road. There were about a dozen others there all wearing the same black riot armor packing up the sight getting ready to move out. Jake gave him a firm shove and pushed him to one of the trailers, another person opened the door and led him in closing and locking the door behind him.

Damian looked around the cramped metal trailer that was no larger than a jail cell, and found he was not alone. Huddled in the corner were none other than Sarah's father Step-mother and half brother. Robert was holding his wrist at an odd angle, one of his eyes was bruised shut and lip split open.

"No, they found you already! We thought it would take longer" Karen spoke up in a panic, holding a scared Toby to her chest. Damian's eyes narrowed and he got on his knees and moved forward.

"Look, tell me what the fuck is going on here" His voice was clear and stern hiding every ounce of fear he was feeling for both him and Sarah.

"They came last night to our house asking where Sarah was." Robert was able to slur out, blood slipping from the cut on his lip. "When we didn't tell them, they began to beat me and threaten Karen. I told them about the cabin. I didn't think you would actually be there. What do they want with her anyway?"

Damian just shook his head and looked at the towheaded boy clinging to his mother, holding back sobs. The trailer jerked and they all tried to keep themselves stable as they were driven away.

Sarah was in the bedroom closet, trying to reach a wooden box on the top shelf that was just out of reach. She remembered when she was a kid her father showing her the box and warning her about the contents. Though the idea of using it left a stone in her stomach, she knew it would be better to have one on her than not. With one last jump she was finally able to ran the box and pull it down. Opening it up she brushed her hand over the barrel of the revolver.

"Come on girl. You've faced worse than this. Just load and shoot right?" She pulled the gun from the box and checked to see if it was loaded. Nodding at the sight of six loaded chambers she placed the gun back in the box and set it on the nightstand. Sitting on the bed she looked at the ring on her right hand and began to turn it back and forth. Jareth had filled her thoughts the moment Damian left a few hours ago. She found it so hard to believe that he was that obsessive to pull a move as drastic as moving his entire kingdom to her world.

"Thought you moved the stars for no one…." A smile edged at her lips, just to be ripped away with the sound of a megaphone.

"Sarah Williams, the home is surrounded! We have your family! Come out quietly and end this!"

She sprinted to the front window and peaked out. There standing ten feet from the door were four people in black armor with large rifles in their hands pointing them at Toby, Karen, her Father, and Damian. Each had a strip of black tape over their mouth and were on their knees looking at the house fearfully.

"By order of the new High King, you are to come with us. We don't want to hurt you, but your family may not be so lucky."

With narrowed eyes and focused mind she ran to the bedroom and grabbed the gun from the nightstand. Pulling back the hammer she went to the front door, and with a deep breath opened it. Placing her finger on the trigger she pressed the barrel against her temple stepping out to the group.


	10. Chapter 10

Hmmmm Wreck it Ralph playing on TV, best friend on my bed, and a mini con in the morning. I'm in such a good mood I will give you guys a chapter that no one dies. I don't own Labyrinth

Nothing moved in the field. Only wind could have the strength to make a sound as Sarah stood there, holding a gun to her head with shaking hand. Looking into the panicked eyes of her family and lover she took a deep breath and looked over to the armored captives tightening the grip on the revolver.

"They go free or I blow my head off." Muffled screams of protest came from her family, but she did not even look to them. Tears edged to her eyes challenging her determination. The door to one of the trucks swung open and a blonde woman wearing a red sleeveless top and black leather pants stepped out, aviator glasses covering her eyes.

"I think we all know that is a bluff Miss Sarah." Her voice was collected and smooth, with a condescending tone. "Now why don't we just put that down, you come with us, and these enemies of the crown will be dealt with accordingly."

Adrenaline pumped through Sarah filling the area with a tension that could cut through each and every person in the field.

"Oh you have no idea how far I'd go just to spite Jareth." She pulled the trigger to the point of making it go off and narrowed her eyes. "And if I'm right, he wouldn't want you hurting his toy. Tell me then what he would do to you all if you let me pull this trigger."

The sunglasses did nothing to hide the woman's panic neither did the armor hide the party's fear as they all glanced to each other and then to the woman. The woman couched into her hand then stood straight.

"Untie them and let them go. We don't have time to waste." Sarah didn't pull the barrel away until each one of her loved ones was cut loose and on their feet. Toby jumped up and called for her running to embrace her, soon followed by her father Karen and Damian. She clung to them all dropping the gun to the ground shoulders shaking as she finally broke down.

"Miss Sarah, you need to come with us. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." The woman spoke in a cold tone. Sarah looked to her family and nodded.

"Sarah don't go!" Toby wrapped himself around her side. She knelt down and ruffled his hair slightly smiling.

"I have to, but we'll see each other again. I promise." Extending a pinkie to him he bit his lips together and wrapped his pinkie around hers. Standing up she faced her father and stepmother and held them tightly. "Take good care and stay safe. I'll be okay." They both kissed her cheeks and patted her shoulder.

Rubbing her hands together nervously she looked to Damian pleadingly. He frowned but opened his arms to her. She jumped into his embrace, throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply. Pulling away briefly she whispered in his ear.

"Wear it and he won't see you. I know you can find me" She pulled away grabbing his hand, sliding her ring into his palm. Looking into her eyes he nodded his head sliding it onto his left pinkie finger. Sarah nodded her head and turned to her captors.

"Are you ready to go to Miss Sarah?" The woman asked, earning a crude hand gesture from Sarah as she walked towards the trucks. "You heard the lady, move out."

Jareth sat at a desk in his study, reading over notes he had made of his spell. His advisor had mentioned a glitch, but he could not find the source. Sighing he ran his fingers trough his hair cursing under his breath when a knock came from the door.

"Enter"

A small mousy girl with braided orange hair stepped in wearing a grey tunic and brown trousers. she bowed and stayed by the door way.

"Your Majesty, a report just came in."

"Unless it's good news I don't-"

"They found her," He broke his gaze and looked up at the girl in shock. "She came upon the agreement that her family was released. They shall have her here by tomorrow"

A wicked smile broke over his face as he waved a hand to dismiss the girl. Soon Sarah would finally be where she belonged, under his rule.


	11. Chapter 11

Whats good all my readers and followers? You can thank this chapter to all my plans going out the window today leaving me with nothing else to do. From this point on the story is going to have content that will push it to an M rating. Just want to make it clear that an M rating does not mean sexual content…. well for now at least. Also I might start writing small fluff one shots so keep an eye out for those. I don't own Labyrinth

They had pulled up to a small camp ground packed with trailers. Sarah just sat patiently in the back seat, tracing a thumb over where her ring once occupied. Two of the armed guards made casual small talk making her feel all the more uncomfortable. Once the trucks pulled to a stop the door next to her was opened and she was pulled out roughly, making her stumble to the ground. Standing she brushed herself off and shot a glare at the man.

"The fuck is your problem?" The guard just reached out and grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her towards a concrete building.

"You need to be prepped for the king." His voice came out heavy through the helmet as he pushed her through a red metal door. There were ten young girls no older than 14 all standing in white gowns smiling happily at Sarah. The man had walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Welcome Lady Sarah," all the girls spoke in unison giving her a deep uneasy feel. "We'll be preparing you to meet the king." One girl with dark hair and green eyes stepped forward and gripped her hand. Sarah could only think of how if the girl's face were just slightly rounder they could have been sisters. The other girls started filling a metal tub with water, dropping different scented oils in.

"What is all this?" She finally found herself asking. "How does everyone here know about the Goblin King?"

"He is more than just the King of Goblins, Lady Sarah. He is our king." Her double spoke up making all the girls giggle lightly. "Please undress and enter the tub."

"Not until I get some answers." All the girls looked to each other nervously but then nodded at once.

"We will answer what we can, but we need to begin so please…" Sarah obliged and began to pull off her clothes until she stood bare before the girls and climbed into the tub moaning softly at the warm water washed over her and the smell of herbs and citrus filled her nose making her relax.

"So who are all of you? I mean these people and this place."

"We're loyal followers of High King Jareth. We were chosen to serve him and help him come and change the world."

"How were all of you chosen?" The girls began to scrub at her limbs and rub a shampoo into her hair that smelled of cherries.

"By taking the children of course." Sarah looked up in horror making the girl chuckle. "Once we swore our loyalty they were returned."

"Why would you offer him your loyalty? He's cruel and ruthless and heartless"

"Because he promised us mercy." One of the girls walked over with a white towel folded in her hands. Sarah rose and wrapped it around herself. She still could not wrap her head around these people being loyal to Jareth.

"How is he here?"

"He has combined the realm of his world with ours. By tearing open a hole between the veil that separated the realms he was able to pull his kingdom here so that he may lead us to a new age."

'Oh god' Sarah thought 'Jareth has a cult'

The next day Sarah was dressed in a red tunic and grey trousers, and sat at the window of her assigned trailer watching as the camp scurried in panic to pack up and move out. They were given the location of the meeting place for today and the order mandated that every person was to be there to receive a gift from the could only roll her eyes at the thought. These people had no idea who they were dealing with or what they were getting themselves into.

At about noon everything was packed up and they began to move to the meet up point. She ended up falling asleep in the trailer and woke up when the sky was dark and over shadowed by clouds. She could feel the trailer had stopped and when she looked out the window everyone stood outside in neat roads. She could finally see that there were easily 300 people in this group that blindly sold themselves to the Goblin King.

With a crack of lightening Jareth soon stood before them all making the crowd cheer and shout with joy. He wore the same black armor he wore the first time she met him and had the same air of intimidation wrapped around him. Her stomach dropped and blood ran cold. She felt like she could vomit and she laid back down pressing her palms against her forehead.

The door opened and one of the young girls that cleaned her up stepped in with a wide smile on her face,

"It's time Lady Sarah. Lets go." She ran in and took Sarah by the hand. Pulling her out the trailer she was greeted by pure silence as the crowd waited for their king to react. All eyes weighed on her as she was led to her worst nightmare.

Jareth just stood smirking as she being brought to stand before him. Though she stood tall proud and defiant, in her eyes showed she was still the scared girl that he knew eight years ago.

"Hello Precious. Did you miss me?"

"Drop dead"

"Thats my girl" He forced her into a tight embrace and kissed her hair. "Now I know you love dramatics darling, but I need you to let me do one last thing before we go home." Pushing her gently to the side she could only glare at his back.

"Oh and Sarah," He lifted a crystal and tossed it at her feet. She could feel her whole body freeze in place, not even able to open her mouth to object. "Don't run off"

"You all have served me well, and as I promised you will be shown every ounce of mercy you deserve."

The cracking of wood and maddened cackling came from the treelike and Sarah wanted to cry for everyone to run. Orange creatures with bird like beaks and narrow waists and limbs came forth, a few of them rolling their heads between their hands talking about a new game to play.

"You have all been pardoned for every crime you have committed before I came to this realm, but for the capture and kidnapping of the queen to be you are all to be executed"

With a wave of his hand all the creatures sprung on the crowd. Many of them tried to run but they were surrounded. Sarah was forced to watch as they were all ripped apart and had their limbs tossed around, and put back together in different ways. Jareth laughed and wrapped an arm around Sarah and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome to your new world Precious"


End file.
